The Road Trip to Florida
The Road Trip to Florida Plot SpongeBob SquarePants asked Patrick Star what is life like above the Sea? so Patrick says lets go to the closest place of land : FLorida and they use the Patty Wagon to get there. When they get there they Meet the President of Florida SpongeBob Hates him while Patrick adores him the reason is because the President of Florida hates everything besides 5 Ft Donuts and that is including Patrick but he doesn't care and he doesn't know enough to have feelings or something and they Forgot their Fishbowl Helmets but their not dryed out so they just said **** it. After 3 Weeks in Paraidise... Mrs. Puff and her Boating Class come and SpongeBob's Thinking... not boating school not boating school and then everybody gets out their ... guns? SpongeBob thought he was trippin Barancles but then Patrick rememberd that they were taking a Field Trip to Florida and SpongeBob was like whaaaaat it is our Road Trip or our time not their time and then SpongeBob and Patrick get some rollerblades and some Huge-Tartar ipod's and go around FLorida having a Great time then when things couldn't get better he meets this HUman Girl who think SpongeBob's Hott so then Patrick has a 56 FT Donut and then SpongeBob and the "Human Girl" were kissing and after that, they walked away holding hands and Patrick woke up and he was like: where did SpongeBob go? and then Mr. Krabs said he went that way with that human girl? and Patrick got his rollerblades and went after SpongeBob when he caught up to them , SpongeBob introduced Moshiah to Patrick and then she had to go and then Patrick said who is that? then SpongeBob said Dude, that's Moshiah and she is amazing i used to have a crush on Sandy Cheeks but this girl is way hotter so then SpongeBob and Patrick were getting SNo Cones and then... THE POLICE ARMY CAME! The FLorida Army to be exactand they took all the Sno Cones and SpongeBob was like.. WTF Dude and then he beat up the Policeman and then the Mayor of FLorida took him in and then Moshiah got a call from SpongeBob that he needed Bail Money form her and she was like... OMG OMG wtf did they to do to SpongeBob and then Patrick called SpongeBob and said that he was on the news and SpongeBob was like... whaaat show me and then he remembered a TV was in front of him and it saw the New Criminal: SpongeBob SquarePants and then his girlfreind Moshiah came and the Policeman said Bail Money: is 26 $ and then she said here you go... Idiot! and then he gave her a taunt or something and then SpongeBob said here you go you'll need this it's a Water Helmet let's go and they got back home and Squidward thought that SpongeBob and Patrick died or something and he threw a Huge-Butt Party with everybody from Bikini Bottom and that's the story. Soundtrack FatLip- SUm 41 Love Story - Taylor Swift American Idiot-Green Day SpongeBob SquarePants Theme- Pat Kingsley { i think} Best Day Ever- SpongeBob SquarePants Up All Day- Blink-182 Trivia/Goofs *you can hear FatLip by Sum 41 at the beginning of the Movie *Patrick isn't as Dum in this movie as he has been in other episodes/tv movies but still dum. *This is the First TIme that SpongeBob has ever came in contact with a Human Girl Sandy doesn't count squirrel. *This was the first PG-13 Rated Movie for SpongeBob SquarePants *This is the first time that Squidward thinks /assumes taht they are dead. *This ain't the first time that real-life music us used in a episode/movie. Category:Movies Category:2011 Category:SpongeBobSquarePants1 Category:Films